Haunted Teachings
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Allen's past is a mystery, even to himself, and when he suddenly transfers to a new school in a new place, strange things start to happen around him. When people go missing and turn up dead, Allen's new friends group up to protect him, but do they know more than they are letting on? And who is the mysterious figure shadowing Allen's every move, and why does Allen & co. have powers?
1. Prologue 'Nightmare'

_**Allen's past is a mystery, even to himself, and when he suddenly transfers to a new school in a new place, strange things start to happen around him. When people go missing and turn up dead, Allen's new friends group up to protect him, but do they know more than they are letting on? And who is the mysterious figure shadowing Allen's every move, and why does Allen & co. have powers?**_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

_***Flashback***_

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

_**All bad things happen for good reason.**_

* * *

Normal POV

_**Pain is all I've ever known. Both physical & mental. When Mana died the pain was only mental. Now I have physical to worry about. Yes, physical pain is the only tormentor left to me now. The only people who care for me are those who do me harm.**_

_**The woman had curly, red hair that was tied back with yellow ribbon. She was staring at the door, waiting. Her adopted son was 2 minutes late and she was beginning to get frustrated. No one would dare go against her, so she didn't have to worry about being reported to the authorities. But nothing lasts forever. Especially since the Exorcists have come to town looking for their "important" General.**_

_**Tapping her foot impatiently she hears talking on the other side of the door. She freezes. One of the voices she recognizes as Allen's, while the others aren't familiar. "It couldn't be…" she slowly makes her way over to the front door as it opens to show the mystery people on the opposite side. The Exorcists. They were in a heated argument about something and didn't notice the stunned and flustered woman in front of them. Before anyone could say another word she had a firm grip around Allen's arm and dragged him in, only to smash the door the Exorcist's face.**_

_**Once Allen was inside he knew what was coming at him and only waited for his punishment, since he knew that there was no place safe for him to run to. What he didn't expect was for his "adopted" mother to turn her back on him and stomp to her room with a short 'Good Night'. Sighing with relief at how lucky he was to get away with nothing but a bruised arm, Allen went to his own room to sleep.**_

* * *

_**Pain is all That is Left**_

_**You look at me**_

_**And I can't help but cry**_

_**Those cold eyes pierce my very soul**_

_**Why you won't love me**_

_**I don't understand**_

_**This pain is nothing**_

_**But when I see you with such hatred towards me**_

_**I cry**_

_**I don't care who sees me**_

_**I cry**_

_**But this pain is nothing**_

_**Because this pain**_

_**Is all that is left**_


	2. Chapter 1 Delaney Eden

**_Allen's past is a mystery, even to himself, and when he suddenly transfers to a new school in a new place, strange things start to happen around him. When people go missing and turn up dead, Allen's new friends group up to protect him, but do they know more than they are letting on? And who is the mysterious figure shadowing Allen's every move, and why does Allen & co. have powers?_**

_**I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

_***Flashback***_

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

**_"I've often felt that dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask."_**

**_(Mulder from The X Files)_**

* * *

Normal POV

Screams filled the mansion. They never seemed to end, even when Cross shock Allen roughly by his shoulders.

Allen bolted awake, but immediately tried to attack the person touching him, scared that the nightmare might be real. Cross held Allen down and waited the attack out until Allen finally calmed down and realized who he was clawing at, was not the person in his nightmare, as he originally thought.

* * *

"Ah... Sorry, Master, I thought you were someone else..." The same reason each and every time, something like this happens.

"The same dream again?" Cross completely ignored Allen's apology. He knew why Allen had these reoccurring 'Dreams', or 'Nightmares' in Allen's case.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but every time I go to sleep, I start the dream at the place where I woke up. As if it's saying that I can't escape from it, no matter what ways I try." Allen was thoroughly terrified by his Nightmares; he has tried many medications to see if they would make him sleep better, he even went to a hypnotist to find out any reason why he sees those images, but all they had to say was that they were most likely forgotten memories, maybe some past that he forgot. Allen didn't believe that he had any missing past, and ignored their comments on further treatments and experiments on his psyche.

"Stupid Apprentice, I won't let anyone touch or harm you. So stop worrying and get ready for school, you're transferring, so you don't want to start off on the wrong foot." Cross paused at the door and thought back on what he had said. "Unless, you feel that, you can't go to school, after your episode..." He was hoping that Allen would agree and stay with him, so he wouldn't have to worry about what was going on at the new school. He couldn't always be there to save Allen from trouble, though the kid was strong enough to help himself, he didn't know about a lot of things that are after him. (Most of the trouble is caused by Cross! ;P)

"No. You're right; I don't want to make a bad first impression on the first day of my new school when I'm transferring in the middle of the year..." _Even when I want to hide here forever. _Allen didn't want to have unnecessary problems on his part at school, just because of another one, of many, episodes. All he could do was hope that he could make it through the whole day without another, which, so far, was an impossible task for him.

Cross was disappointed, he wouldn't lie, he was disappointed that his stupid apprentice would go to school when he knew for certain that Allen himself really didn't want to. But he wouldn't pry too much, doing that normally causes more Episodes to follow. "Get ready and I'll drive you quickly, so you won't be late."

Without a word more, he left Allen on the bed, to get dressed with privacy.

* * *

When Allen came down, he had his normal make-up on his scar; on his left eye, his brown-auburn eye contacts, and a black-beret (French hat, like British news reporters) to tuck his very long, and girly hair under, so no one can see it or its color. Allen had a plain white, long-sleeved shirt and faded black jeans, along with black boots; he covered his hands with silk, black gloves so they didn't stand out as much as his other gloves.

Cross looked up from his paper and deemed Allen's clothing safe for school and all the hungry, hormonal monsters inside it. (Yes, parental Cross, BOYS BEWARE!)

"I called your principle, he said that he has your uniform ready and he wants you to meet with him after you get to school, so you can take your time getting there. Come and make breakfast, so we can eat then leave."

"Yes, Master." Allen knew that something was up when Cross seemed so calm and laid back when Allen was already late. Getting everything ready for a quick breakfast, (no matter what Cross said, Allen was not going to be late any more than he needed to be, if he cold help it) Allen thought about what Cross said. "Master, how do you know the principle when we just got here?"

Cross didn't even to process the question before he gave his answer.

"A friend. Are you done?"

"Yes, Master." Allen brought over the food and gave Cross his food, before setting into his own. Cross's words unsettled Allen, _'How could someone like Master have any friends? Especially in a school setting such as a principle? What kind of person is this?...'_ As Allen thought of the many horrible people that could be waiting for him at school, he regretted his choice to go even more so than originally.

The plates were rinsed and placed back in their appropriate shelves. Cross grabbed his keys and silently went to his car, knowing Allen would automatically follow him. Turning the car on, Cross was pleased to Allen right beside him, putting his seatbelt on, always the stickler for safety. Not that Cross should complain, that meant that Allen would live to a good age, if Cross had any say in it (He always has something to say).

* * *

The ride to the school was quiet and, thankfully, uneventful. Cross has been worrying since the day he picked up, lost and saved Allen, that something may happen to Allen when he isn't there to protect him. So you can imagine how much he denied Allen of going to school and away from his watch, but Komui had promised that he would have people looking after Allen from the inside of Allen's ring of new friends so there was nothing to worry about. Even more so that they have specialized Teachers & Students of the _supernatural_ kind, that will know what to do, in the, small, chance that some major accident may happen and how to successfully cover up any loose ends. So far, nothing has happened that requires such worries. Now if he could just get rid of Allen's 'Nightmares', than they could go back to their original and normal lives, before _The Incident_, but that seems like a far off dream.

* * *

The school cam into sight way before Allen had settled his frayed nerves, and seeing the huge, black building, only worsened his fears of the interior and the people there (Scarred by his many ideas of just the principle). Cross could easily sense his apprentice's worries and knew that they were unfounded for the things that were most likely going on in his mind at the moment he saw the imposing structure.

"Stupid Apprentice, you're afraid of a building? Why not worry about what your friends will think when they see your _true_ features. You know as well as I do that you can't hide them forever... Oh, I almost forgot, I asked my friend (The principle) to give you something else, besides the norm. Hope you like it, there are no refunds."

"Thank you Master." Allen was deflated at Cross's comment, but he _was_ interested in what Cross told the principle to give him.

"Allen, be careful..." That was the first time, from what he can remember, anyway, that Cross said his name and showed concern for someone other than himself and a woman.

"Thanks, Master; don't die before I get home, okay?" Allen's face softened up and all his fears disappeared.

"Speak for yourself, Stupid Apprentice; don't go killing me off now." With that last statement Cross drove away and left Allen standing there staring into the distance with a small smile.

"Yeah... We both know I'm going first..." Allen didn't know why he said that. It was as if his mouth had moved on its own, without permission from him first, and said what it wanted to say.

* * *

Turning around, Allen strode to the front door of the school; fear just a far off memory at the back of his mind. Waiting to vanish, just like his past.

Allen was able to find the principle's office fairly easy (After getting lost five times) when he asked to office assistant for directions three times.

"Excuse me, is this the principle office?" Allen didn't know what to say when he saw the huge mounds of paper everywhere; nothing was visible under the sheet of white. "Hello?" No one replied, and as Allen was about to try and make his way back to the door (After his futile search for any living creature inside) he heard a faint cry for help. "Hello?!" Allen couldn't believe that anyone could be still alive under all the papers, but tried looking anyway. "Keep calling out! I'll find you better that way!" Using the muffled cries, Allen eventually uncovered the body of a person.

"Uah!" He quickly jumped away from the laying person. _'Is he dead?'_

* * *

"Oh, hello there, my name is Komui Lee. I am the principle at this school, and thank you very much for helping me! Who knows how many days I could've been under there if you hadn't come and saved me! What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" The man, Komui Lee, jumped up from his paper prison and grabbed Allen's hands in a thankful manner. Allen was too stunned to answer at first, but he found his senses in time to answer.

"My name is Allen Walker, and I'm here as the new transfer student. Um, Principle Komui, does this always happen?" Allen was worried for the older man's health, if this happens on a regular basis, than shouldn't there be someone as a watcher, making sure he doesn't...I don't know...die?

"Allen, Allen, Allen. Only when I overwork myself of course! Now, take a seat and will go over the basics and give you your disgui—I mean uniform, yes, uniform. I will be giving you your uniform and tell you about your quarters for your stay at Black Order High!" This caught Allen's attention; there were many things in what Principle Komui said that bothers him.

"Principle Komui, were you going to say disguise?"

"Why no, Allen, what ever would give you that idea?"

"Well, you started of with that word then, at the last possible second, you decided to choose a different word. Why?"

"_D*** that Cross for putting me in such a predicament..."_ Komui didn't expect for Allen to over hear his whispers of hatred for Cross, but Allen wasn't in anyway or form like a normal human being (And there's nothing WRONG about THAT).

"Principle Komui, you know Master, how?" Komui seems to have gotten into a sticky situation. Sighing, since he already knew that he has lost, Komui decides that he has to tell Allen everything that he wants to know.

"Allen, your uniform...is different from all the others. It's meant to hide your full identity along with what you are already wearing to disguise yourself, that's why I was going to call it that. I know Cross because I am the _friend_ that he most likely told you about. Does that answer all your questions?" Komui was hoping that Allen wasn't done; the boy had a way of lighting up a dark room, and is office really needed it. At the same time, the longer Allen stayed here the less time he had in class, which could affect his academics, though he has perfect scores (Allen's sooooo smart!)

"No, that's not all. What do you mean living quarters? No one said anything about living here. Are you sure you didn't make a mistake of some kind?..." Allen was upset that Cross told Allen none of what was going to happen once he got to school.

"Allen there is no mistake. You are to live here, from this day onwards; do you have any favors to ask? I still owe you for saving me..." Komui was curious to see what Allen would ask.

"And asking for the ability not to live here would be out of the question?" He couldn't fake it, Allen was hopeful.

"Yes, Allen, it has already been decided where and who you'll be living with, so please don't make me change everything for you to go home. The commute to and from would be too much for you and inconvenient for Cross..." Komui didn't like playing with Allen like this, but it was for his own protection. He would be in more danger than Cross could handle at home, than if he came and lived a school where there is someone watching him 24/7.

"I see... Then can I have anything besides that?" Allen had a plan of at least having privacy, with his stay at the Black Order.

"Yes... Unless you want to sleep with the girls, _especially _my PRECIOUS Lenalee! Then you cannot. Anything else can be done without too much trouble, as long as it doesn't affect your studies." Komui was hesitant on every word he said, he didn't like the victory smile and aura that seemed to literally seep from Allen. (Virtual Cookies for those who got the Victory reference!)

* * *

"I don't want any roommates." Allen's statement was blunt and to the point. No questions or arguments about it, he wanted to be alone.

Komui wanted to argue and deny Allen his request, but there wasn't a good enough reason that he could give that would satisfy Allen, for him not to find a loop-hole. Allen's in danger, and having him alone at his most vulnerable time is not a good idea, but if he wanted Allen to follow his directions then he would have to tell Allen more than what he wanted him to know. Since knowing would put even more danger on Allen Cross and Komui had made their own decision to protect Allen, while letting him have his normal life play out the way it would have if he wasn't caught up in Fate's cruel game of Life (LOVE the game, always runs my husband & children over with our van if they ever fall out of the car! %0).

"Alright. Here's your uniform, schedule, room number, building & key, also a map. Cross told me about your directional problems, so don't worry about it, I told all the teachers to excuse you if ever late, and your uniform plus accessories are allowed also. Curfew is at 10:00, so you have to be in your dorm rooms by that time and in bed by 12:00. If anything happens you go to your friends first and if it's serious you _all_ come to me, understood?" Allen nodded. "Good, now I hope your first day is wonderful, so why don't I take you to your class?"

Allen took his uniform and asked for a room to change. Komui said that he could change in his office, while he waited outside for Allen to finish.

When Allen saw exactly _what_ he was changing into he was flustered and yelled at Komui in exasperation.

* * *

"Principle Komui, WHY IS MY UNIFORM A GIRL'S?!" Allen was sputtering and just didn't know what to make of the situation he was currently in.

"Allen, I told you before that you would that you would have a different uniform, actually, you will have a different colored and maybe design for each day. Isn't that amazing! It's just to help to with hiding your identity like how you normally do; all of them will have a matching hat, gloves and long-sleeves. So, get dressed so we can go to your class." Allen sighed with defeat as he watched Komui leave, once again, for Allen to change with privacy. When he was done Allen took a quick look at himself and found that the uniform fit perfectly.

Komui came in and marveled at his work, from bottom to top.

Allen had on knee-high black, combat boots; a frilled short-mini black with red highlights skirt; a black, long-sleeved red designs shirt, that frilled at the helms; and matching black frilled gloves and a better frilled black & red beret, that was a comfortable, one size-too-small, so that no hair would accidentally fall out. He was a male-Lolita's dream turned reality. Komui would definitely have to look out for Allen's virtue while he is staying at the school.

"How do they fit?" Komui realized that he hadn't said anything since he came in and tried t make small talk to ease the tension.

"Surprisingly well, did you get my measurements from Master?"

"Yes and no." Seeing the questioning looks from Allen he explained. "Cross did tell us some of your measurements but wouldn't tell us anymore than your height and weight. He told us to make the clothing for a flat-chested woman under those coordinates, we were sure that they wouldn't work from just those details, but I guess Cross was right about you being like woman with no breasts..."

Allen was getting redder the more Komui talked. _'I will kill that Master when I get home after this year is over.'_

* * *

"Principle Komui can we go now?" Allen strained to keep a smile on his face and hide his killing aura, so as not to scare the man.

"Of course, Delaney, come with me."

"Principle Komui, you just called me Delaney."

"Yes, that is your name, remember _Delaney_?"

"Oh no..."

"Yep, you have a different name as well, though you can keep your last if you want to. I'm thinking Delaney Eden... What do you think?"

"Angel of Heavens Paradise, that name doesn't suit me. Something else." Allen didn't like the complement that the other was giving him; he didn't deserve it (You're wrong Allen!).

"Too late, already put it into the database, let's go!" Komui finished typing something on his computer (Where'd it come from?!) and ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Allen. "How did he...so fast...What?"

Following Komui, Allen tried to pat attention to what Komui was saying, but was slowly sucked into the area once more. It is so huge! When Komui stopped at Allen's classroom, Allen smacked into his chest, not looking where he was going.

"Allen, here we are, I enjoyed our time together, but it is time that you went to class. I hope you put everything I told you to use so that your stay is as memorable as I think it will be..." _'For reasons I can't tell you, and I hope you never need to know.'_

"Ah... Right, thank you for walking me to my class, Principle Komui."

"It was my pleasure Allen, now, why don't you go into your classroom?"

"Yes..." Allen opened the door...and was smacked in the face with a book and promptly fell over on his butt. Not knowing what was going on, he laid there in a pained daze, while people around him screamed and fret over him, like a new born babe.

* * *

"Annoying, can't you be quiet she's/I'm fine." Everyone got real silent as the two occupants stared at each other, amazed at the same thinking pattern and how they didn't miss a beat. Brown-auburn met midnight-blue. That's when red got in the mix and ruined there moment of love.

"Hey there. Whoa, you're a real cutie!"

* * *

**_Brown Eyes _**

**_Smiling face_**

**_With Brown Eyes_**

**_You stare at me_**

**_With Pleading Eyes_**

**_I look at you_**

**_And in your eyes_**

**_I see love_**

**_Just as I love _**

**_Your Brown Eyes_**

* * *

_**That was the beginning of a very long day for Allen, or should it be, Delaney Eden? HaHaHa! **_

_**Sorry Allen, Delaney Eden, I love you too much to let you have a Happy Ending without a **_**few**_** dragons & wizards fighting against your Prince Charming!**_

_**Yeah, you're the Princess, deal with it! It works to well for you to tell me no!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Please Read

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. All the new updates for my other stories will be the same note, sorry again about that, but you need to work for your fantasies! Anyway, please vote, please! And have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Congratulations But, wait!

_**It has been decided that Time Machine Oops will be the first story I complete, next is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise, and, as a close third, was Love Like Cats & Dogs. Thanks to all who voted, and sorry to the 26 votes of whoever wanted the others, you guys will have to wait. I have a poll up that is important if I am ever going to make the next chapter to Time Machine Oops, so, if you want me to complete ANY of my stories I suggest that you vote quickly! Thanks again, and sorry if you thought this was another chapter, next time it will be the real thing! Promise! **_

_**Have a great day, oh!, and wish me luck! I have sent my application to the colleges I want to get into, I will hear from them Friday. ^u^**_


End file.
